


Outlaw 100 words

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warrants, For and Against.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlaw 100 words

_Now you'll be a lawman_ and _an outlaw - the best of both worlds_.

John smiles as he watches a simulacrum of himself speak to a simulacrum of Wyatt as they feign setting off on their vengeance ride under the shadow of Stillwell's killing. It had been a new experience for Wyatt, and the words were apt. John wishes he _had_ spoken them.

It had been a new experience for John as well. Deputised, with the warrants from Wells Fargo in Wyatt's pockets, John had finally been a _lawman_ and an outlaw. His killing had been sanctioned. He had been just like a privateer under a writ, as opposed to a pirate.


End file.
